Stop and Stare
by BananaBabe903
Summary: After JE, the Doctor roams around London, 2005--and meets something very surprising! This is my first song-fic, so please, well, be nice! :


**This is my first shot at a song-fluff thingy. Well, as in a song-form thingy. Yeah. This song is Stop and Stare by OneRepublic. If you have not heard this song, I recommend you check it out! This is a song-story of how the Doctor always wanted to settle down and have a family. So he visits the year 2005—to have some much unexpected scenes! Warning: May cause a case of the blues!!!  
**

Rose was gone, Sarah was gone, Martha was gone, and now Donna as well. The Doctor-Donna. He lived too long. Maybe it was time for him to settle down—maybe it was time for him to stop the traveling. One last trip, he assured himself. And that was that.

The TARDIS shook and rumbled throughout time and space, and finally landed in downtown London in the year 2005.

He walked out of the TARDIS, and noticed snow falling from the sky. He put his hands in his pockets, and strutted around the city.

_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us  
It's time to make our move, I'm shakin' off the rust  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here_

The Doctor looked in a window with window shop dummies, and smiled at the memory. He looked at his reflection. His face was ashen, eyes cold, but his smile warm and inviting. His hair was perfectly waved to one side, and his hands in his pockets gave him a young, and nonchalant look.

He might've looked young then, but in truth, he was a man who had lived ten different people's life. He was so tired of it all. The loss. The struggle. Watching everything—turn to dust. In the end, you just got tired. How many had he lost? Davros had showed him something—how many people had died in his name? How many? Fifty? A hundred? A thousand? His own people—adding up to more than a million. Nine-hundred and three years he had lived. Nine-hundred and three years of death, and agony, and sorrow, and pain.

_I'm staring down myself, counting up the years  
Steady hands, just take the wheel  
And every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal for the life I lead_

The Doctor walked farther and farther, and pretty soon found himself breaking into a run. It was a fast run, and turned into a sprint. Finally, he reached a set of apartments, and looked inside the top window.

There was a blonde woman cutting a turkey, and a dark-skinned young man blowing bubbles into the air. A blonde girl, the first woman's daughter, was laughing, and stuffing bits of turkey into her mouth. He had no idea where he was, but he didn't see the faces—just the sound of laughter and joy—something he wanted some day.

Then, he saw something that surprised him. A young man, with newly made-white teeth and brown hair in a trench coat and a suit entered the room.

It was the Christmas dinner he had with the Tylers' and Mickey.

He was so young, so naïve of what would happen back then. He hadn't had a Christmas dinner since.

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh_

He wanted to settle down, and have a family. With that, he ran away, wiping tears that were forming from his eyes and sprinted till he was near the Big Eye. That's where he heaved and huffed, hands on his knees. He had never been more desperate to get away from something in his life.

He kept walking till he reached the suburbs of London—and saw a family in the window. It was a dad, with a fancy shirt and a tie on, serving some Christmas ham to his daughter who had lithe, blonde hair. The mum was dressed in a traditional old times dress and was passing the mashed potatoes to her son—who was squirming and twitching. It was beautiful.

_Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're 'here' not 'there'  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see?_

He smiled at them, and waved. "Merry Christmas, sir!" the father seemed to mouth to him.

The Doctor pulled a grin, then kept walking, to see out the corner of his eye, the little boy getting up.

"Sir!" the boy called.

The Doctor walked faster.

"Sir! Would you like to spend Christmas dinner with us?" the boy asked.

The Doctor ran into a full sprint—and didn't look back.

_They're tryin' to come back, all my senses push  
Untie the weight bags, Some never thought I could  
Steady feet, don't fail me now  
Gonna run till you can't walk  
Something pulls my focus out  
And I'm standing down_

"Doctor!" he heard a feminine voice behind him as he reached the bus station.

He spun around. A blonde, young woman was running towards him. Rose Tyler.

She looked younger, her hair in braids, she was a bit chubbier and still had her baby fat, which the Doctor adored. She was dressed in a fluffy, blue jacket and was wearing mittens.

"Rose," he whispered. She was back. How did she get back from the parallel dimension? And how—

"Rose!" a voice came from behind him.

The Doctor spun around to see an old man in a motorcycle jacket and leather pants run towards him.

"Doctor?" the Doctor asked himself.

"Hey, and who are you?" Nine asked. Then he whispered to Rose, "Pick up another pretty boy, did you?"

"He ain't mine," Rose replied.

"Doctor," the Doctor started, slowly.

_What you need, what you need, what you need_

"Yes, Mr. Pretty?" Nine gruffly replied.

He leaned to whisper in Nine's big ear.

"Don't let her…" he whispered. "Don't let her."

And with that, he briskly turned around, and marched away, leaving his past, grumpy self confused with a girl who was even more puzzled.

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be  
Oh, do you see what I see?_

**Told you it was sad!!! :( here's to all of you who have supported me over the years!!! Cheers!!! BB903**


End file.
